Just a Black
by Naru Aikawa
Summary: Scorpius puede ser rubio, tener los ojos grises y el porte aristocrático de los Malfoy, pero es tan Black como el que más, así de sencillo y así de cierto...una serie de cortos Drabbles que demuestran que no es necesario llevar un apellido para hacerle honor al mismo.


**Just a Black**

**Disclaimer: **Este_ fic participa en el Reto Especial del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Los personajes y el universo en que está basado no es de mi invención, pertenece por lo tanto esto solo lo hago por mero gusto, sin ningún fin lucrativo._

**1: Todo Black se rebela.**

Sorpius parecía muy decidido, se podía notar en la forma en la que sus brazos permanecían cruzados contra su pecho; Draco no cabía en sí de la irritación, ¡su propio heredero desafiándolo de esa manera!

-¡Es un Potter!-exclamó por último argumento.

-y tú eres un Malfoy, y mamá una Greengrass-agregó el rubio menor –no deberíamos marcar lo obvio de esa manera-terminó arqueando una ceja; nadie iba a decirle que no podía ser amigo de quien quisiera. En el sillón Narcissa arqueó una ceja mientras veía a Draco suspirar con gesto de derrota.

-No pienso hacerle la pelota a su padre-articuló entonces Draco, Scorpius sonrió satisfecho.

-Sirius-murmuró Narcissa desde su lugar y pasó la página de su libro.

**2: Todo Black sabe pelear.**

-Expelliarmus-exclamó apuntando su varita contra la otra figura sin acertar completamente, chasqueó la lengua con gesto poco elegante y se tiró de bruces al suelo para evitar que el hechizo de su adversario le diera de lleno y prontamente giró sobre su lugar para lanzar otro golpe que esta vez si dio en su objetivo.

Scorpius se puse de pie tan rápido como pudo y, limitado y corto de hechizos como estaba se vio obligado a lanzar un petrificus que dejó a su contrincante inmóvil; había ganado.

-Parece que los puntos son para Slytherin, 10 puntos por un duelo de 5 minutos señor Malfoy-exclamó el profesor.

McGonagall, en el marco de la puerta arqueó una ceja.

-Bella-murmuró.

**3: Todo Black va a por lo que quiere.**

Asintió a su imagen en el espejo para darse ánimos a sí mismo; su abuela siempre decía que por sus venas corría sangre Malfoy y Black y que ellos siempre iban en busca de lo que querían. Le vio entrar entonces a la sala común algo desierta y sin ton ni son se acercó a él impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Qué ocurre Scorp?-cuestionó el moreno frunciendo el ceño ante la expresión decidida de su amigo.

-Al, voy a hacer algo-articuló el rubio-tienes prohibido hechizarme-terminó.

Y antes de que Albus pudiera hacer nada Scorpius acortó la distancia entre ellos y plantó un suave beso en sus labios. Albus quedó descolocado por unos minutos y finalmente cogió el rostro del muchacho por las mejillas respondiendo al beso.

En una esquina el cuadro de Severus Snape negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

-Narcissa-comparó.

**4: Todo Black es selectivo.**

Scorpius arqueó una ceja y siguió andando como si en realidad no escuchara nada, ni los pasos detrás de él, ni el tonito pesado, ¡Que diablos! Actuaba como si a parte de él y Nott no hubiera nadie más, pero allí estaba aquella molestia Ravenclaw de pelo castaño, caminando junto a un compañero y haciendo más comentarios de los que debería; Scorpius esperó hasta estar seguro de que no había un profesor cerca y giró sobre sus talones encarándolo. El chico sonrió.

-Scorpius que…-pero no logró terminar la frase porque el rubio le miraba como si hubiera matado a alguien.

-Escucha-pronunció el Slytherin flanqueado por Nott-no tengo idea de quién eres, ni que mierda crees que haces pero si escucho otro rumor sobre "nosotros" cruciaré tu trasero con tanta saña que perderás músculos ¿he sido claro?-cuestionó arqueando una ceja. El Ravenclaw tragó en seco y asintió para salir de allí caminando apresurado junto a su compañero. Nott tembló ligera y exageradamente.

-A veces, cuando te pones así, me recuerdas a lo que dicen de Walburga-comentó, ahora sabía que nadie se metía entre Scorp y Al.

**5: Todo Black se casa bien.**

Draco se dejó caer en el sillón totalmente perplejo, ¡su hijo y Potter! ¡Potter y su hijo! Debía de ser una broma.

-Vamos padre, no es tan malo, Al es genial y estás de acuerdo en eso-decía Scorpius sonriendo divertido ante el gesto de su padre.

-¡Pero Scorp!-decía-¿Qué ocurre con la chica de Pansy? ¿y con el de Blaize?-cuestionaba casi esperanzado mientras su madre le palmeaba un hombro.

-No son mi tipo-se encogió de hombros el muchacho-además, Al ha aceptado y pretendemos fijar fecha-sonrió ladino.

Draco arrugó la nariz descontento y Narcissa clavó la mirada en su nieto; Scopius se estaba alegrando de no haberles dicho que en realidad ya estaba casado cuando Narcissa despegó los labios finalmente.

-Dale unos minutos y no te preocupes-dijo ella a lo que Scorpius asintió y, sin más, se puso de pie para salir de la habitación. Draco miró a su madre-Al menos es sangre pura-le consoló.

-¡Es un Potter! Peor aún ¡Es un Weasley!-se quejó él, Narcissa suspiró.

-Creo que su lado Black está muy presente-agregó ella a lo que Draco la miró curioso-Andromeda-terminó. Su hijo se llevó una mano al rostro y Narcissa volvió a suspirar.

Scorpius podía ser rubio, tener los ojos grises, las facciones finas y la piel pálida pero se las había arreglado para cumplir con todas las reglas.

Era un Black con mención de honor.


End file.
